McCree vs Funky Kong
by dumbbutt44
Summary: On a quiet night, McCree is visited by a kong that he never wished to see again.


div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="9n63i-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="9n63i-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="9n63i-0-0"The sun was setting in Ilios./span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="dov3j-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="dov3j-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="dov3j-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="3gm07-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="3gm07-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="3gm07-0-0"Jesse McCree sat alone in the ship, reading a novel. The room was dead quiet. Only the occasional turning of a page or the buzzing of cicadas outside. Finally, McCree set down the novel on the table in front of him./span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="crd4f-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="crd4f-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="crd4f-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="55ahn-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="55ahn-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="55ahn-0-0""What a story!" He remarked. "But that's enough light reading for today." McCree stretched out his arms as he yawned with the might of a bear. All the heroes were having a party tonight. McCree /spanspan class="passivevoice" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;"was invited by/spanspan style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="55ahn-2-0" the others, but he turned down the offer in the end. He had some light reading to do./span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="apm2s-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="apm2s-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="apm2s-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="emu1g-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="emu1g-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="emu1g-0-0"After taking a shower and drinking a glass of milk, it was finally time for bed. McCree buttoned up his pajamas and /spanspan class="adverb" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;"slowly/spanspan style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="emu1g-2-0" walked to his quarters. But before McCree could crawl in bed, there was a knock on the front hatch. "Now," he groaned. "Who could/spanspan style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important; font-style: italic;" data-offset-key="emu1g-2-1" that/spanspan style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="emu1g-2-2" be at this hour?" Sighing, McCree walked back to the main room to answer the door. As he walked, the knocking continued. But every knock after the other /spanspan class="adverb" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;"gradually/spanspan style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="emu1g-4-0" started to get more and more loud. More and more...demanding./span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="825oi-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="825oi-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="825oi-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="bj2f1-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="bj2f1-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="bj2f1-0-0""Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'!" McCree yelled. He had finally reached the front door. But McCree knew that before answering the door, you should always ask who's doing the knocking. "Now, who are you anyways?" There was a long silence. But then a long, deep voice finally answered him./span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="5kgfh-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="5kgfh-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="5kgfh-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="fr46e-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="fr46e-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="fr46e-0-0""You know who I am, bitch."/span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="dlkbt-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="dlkbt-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="dlkbt-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="f40ba-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="f40ba-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="f40ba-0-0"Nothing prepared Jesse McCree for what happened next. The hatch blew right off its mechanical hinges and flew back. It crashed against the back wall of the room with a crash, as the glass panel shattered into a million pieces. If McCree hadn't moved out of the way in time, he would have /spanspan style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important; font-weight: bold;" data-offset-key="f40ba-0-1"fucking died/spanspan style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="f40ba-0-2". But now he knew who this mystery visitor was. There was only one ape who could harness this much destructive power and malice./span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="alsea-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="alsea-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="alsea-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="e4o3c-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="e4o3c-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="e4o3c-0-0""Funky Kong, it's been a while."/span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="2n7hf-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="2n7hf-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="2n7hf-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="3ni4l-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="3ni4l-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="3ni4l-0-0"Funky Kong stood at the doorway. His black sunglasses reflected the terror and astonishment that McCree was exhibiting. Funky grinned./span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="9vjgk-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="9vjgk-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="9vjgk-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="6lcc1-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="6lcc1-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="6lcc1-0-0""I could say the same thing, Jesse. I haven't seen your face on DK Island in years." McCree growled. /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="7a6ln-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="7a6ln-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="7a6ln-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="fi5nk-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="fi5nk-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="fi5nk-0-0""Why, Funky?" He yelled. "Why the hell have you come back?" Funky Kong started to laugh./span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="bar63-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="bar63-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="bar63-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="7u3bl-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="7u3bl-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="7u3bl-0-0""You fucking ruined me, Jesse McCree." He said, taking a step forward. "Ever since you visited DK Island, everything has been worse." Funky took another step forward. McCree took a large step back. "Lanky has risen to power. He's imprisoned /spanspan class="complexword" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;"all of/spanspan style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="7u3bl-2-0" us, dude. It's not very groovy." McCree looked at him in disbelief./span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="bv6q4-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="bv6q4-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="bv6q4-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="6ove5-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="6ove5-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="6ove5-0-0""Lanky...Kong?" He muttered. "But how…..how is that my fault?" Now Funky looked pissed. He grabbed a banana out of his pocket, unpeeled it, and tossed the banana at McCree and dropped the peel by his feet.. /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="au2k0-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="au2k0-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="au2k0-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="2s7ch-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="2s7ch-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="2s7ch-0-0""Have a taste of this, hombre." Funky demanded. McCree looked at the banana, shrugged, and popped it in his mouth. But this wasn't an ordinary banana. This banana was bad! /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="59i8r-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="59i8r-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="59i8r-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="emm3r-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="emm3r-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="emm3r-0-0"McCree immediately coughed up the bad banana. "Funky! These...these bananas…" A wide smile creeped across Funky's monkey mouth. /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="cf01j-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="cf01j-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="cf01j-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="dvpp9-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="dvpp9-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="dvpp9-0-0""What about the bananas, Jesse? What do you think about the-""/span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="c1lue-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="c1lue-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="c1lue-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="9lsjd-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="9lsjd-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="9lsjd-0-0""THEY TASTE LIKE SHIT, FUNKY!" McCree had tears in his eyes. "THEY TASTE LIKE SHIT BANANAS!"/span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="pcq3-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="pcq3-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="pcq3-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="5mbr3-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="5mbr3-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="5mbr3-0-0""Listen, fucker." He started. "When Lanky took kongtrol, he ruined the banana economy. DK Island no longer produced good bananas. Like you said, our bananas turned to shit. They were rotten, vulgar, and all around...not very cool." Funky reached in his pocket. "But no, Jesse. Lanky blamed it on us. He said that it was my fault, Diddy's fault, Donkey's fault. Lanky put us in isolation. /spanspan class="complexword" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;"All of/spanspan style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="5mbr3-2-0" us, Jesse. Even Kiddy Kong. EVEN KIDDY KONG! HE'S A FUCKING CHILD, MCCREE!" Now McCree was crying. Tears streamed down his face and into his beard./span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="dems4-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="dems4-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="dems4-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="el7k8-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="el7k8-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="el7k8-0-0""Why, Funky?" McCree cried. "Why is all this my fault?"/span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="6li7o-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="6li7o-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="6li7o-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="eu53e-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="eu53e-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="eu53e-0-0"Funky Kong cleared his throat. "After you killed , the island's government was in shambles. DK island was thrust into anarchy. We ruled ourselves, dude. The ruler wasn't the kong with the most political prowess, it was the kong that was the most ruthless." McCree's eyes widened./span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="ekk80-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="ekk80-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="ekk80-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="ci18e-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="ci18e-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="ci18e-0-0""And that Kong…"/span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="bf721-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="bf721-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="bf721-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="4at9g-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="4at9g-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="4at9g-0-0""Was Lanky, yes." He answered. "He killed Tiny and Candy Kong in cold blood over a golden banana. Anyone who got in his way was /spanspan class="adverb" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;"brutally/spanspan style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="4at9g-2-0" molested or murdered. Sometimes even both. So in Lanky Kong's bloodbath, he finally rose to ultimate power. He seized kongtrol of our government, our economy. Lanky declared martial law, and had the surviving kongs imprisoned. But he was a horrible leader, McCree. Worse than . We all suffered under his kongtrol. The bananas became rotten, the forests burned." Funky laughed. "And this whole mess started because of you, Jesse McCree. Is that enough evidence, McFucker?"/span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="ftcbg-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="ftcbg-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="ftcbg-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="5jr9m-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="5jr9m-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="5jr9m-0-0"McCree fell to the floor on his knees.. The tears had dried up and turned into fear. He knew that this ape had full intentions of killing him. McCree was /spanspan class="adverb" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;"silently/spanspan style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="5jr9m-2-0" praying for his friends to return. "Funky…" He gasped. "Are you going...to.."/span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="bpe4m-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="bpe4m-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="bpe4m-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="5qvss-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="5qvss-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="5qvss-0-0""Kill you?" Funky Kong answered. "Yes." He pulled an incendiary missile launcher out of his pants pocket. "I'm blowing you and this goddamn ship to the deepest pits of hell. It's over, Jesse. I have the high ground now."/span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="1mhp7-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="1mhp7-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="1mhp7-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="bmfa4-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="bmfa4-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="bmfa4-0-0"Funky started aiming at the wall in front of him with his death machine. "Say your prayers, dude. /spanspan class="qualifier" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;"Perhaps/spanspan style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="bmfa4-2-0" God will give you mercy." He started taking steps backs to avoid the blast. "One...two….three…." But only McCree noticed the horrible fate that was about to befall Funky. He almost wanted to warn him about the danger. He wanted to save the Funky Kong that he used to know. McCree wanted things to be like they were in the old days. But it was too late./span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="9ha3v-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="9ha3v-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="9ha3v-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="f2vpj-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="f2vpj-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="f2vpj-0-0"Funky Kong slipped on a banana peel./span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="cbe6i-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="cbe6i-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="cbe6i-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="d0ct2-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="d0ct2-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="d0ct2-0-0"It was that same peel from earlier. The one from the bad banana. Instead of disposing it, Funky Kong had instead left it laying around as trash. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. But instead of getting up, Funky lay still. His head had been /spanspan class="adverb" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;"violently/spanspan style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="d0ct2-2-0" penetrated by one of Genji's shurikens that had been laying around. Walnuts and peanuts leaked out of his head as strong pineapple smells filled the air. McCree got up and stumbled over to Funky's corpse. /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="cdl7d-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="cdl7d-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="cdl7d-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="8bvt3-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="8bvt3-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="8bvt3-0-0""Funky...are you…"/span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="61fas-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="61fas-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="61fas-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="2ggcf-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="2ggcf-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="2ggcf-0-0"There was no response. Funky Kong was dead./span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="4a7fm-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="4a7fm-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="4a7fm-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="a4qbu-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="a4qbu-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="a4qbu-0-0"McCree /spanspan class="adverb" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;"quickly/spanspan style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="a4qbu-2-0" got up and ran to the phone. He had to contact Morrison! He always knew what to do at times like these. McCree dialed the number and held the small phone to his ear. Morrison picked up the call./span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="cvok7-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="cvok7-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="cvok7-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="9p7q4-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="9p7q4-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="9p7q4-0-0""Hello, Jesse." Morrison remarked. "Is everything alright at the ship?"/span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="399i5-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="399i5-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="399i5-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="boa67-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="boa67-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="boa67-0-0""Jack.." McCree started. "I-it's terrible. There was….Funky...Kong…?" McCree could hear a groan on the other side of the line./span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="fv3l8-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="fv3l8-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="fv3l8-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="8ao8d-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="8ao8d-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="8ao8d-0-0""Funky..Kong?" Morrison asked. "Like...the Funky Kong from the DK canon..?"/span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="4or28-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="4or28-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="4or28-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="8ejoe-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="8ejoe-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="8ejoe-0-0""Yes, yes!" He said /spanspan class="adverb" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;"excitedly/spanspan style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="8ejoe-2-0". "He came into the ship and tried to attack me, but he slipped on a…" McCree's voice trailed off. He took a quick glance at Funky Kong's remains, but there was nothing to behold. The only thing left behind was a pile of walnuts and peanuts. Pineapple smells still lingered in the air like a thick invisible smoke. /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="fqmuv-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="fqmuv-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="fqmuv-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="ej88g-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="ej88g-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="ej88g-0-0""Umm...Jesse?" Jack said. "Are you still there, McCree?" He cleared his throat. "Fuck...sorry bro, I'll have to call you back." McCree muttered. He slammed down the phone and ran over to the spot where Funky had "died." He /spanspan class="adverb" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;"quickly/spanspan style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="ej88g-2-0" took off his glove, ran his fingers across the ground, and stuck them in his mouth. McCree analyzed the taste and slipped his glove back on. Now McCree knew. He knew that somehow, Funky Kong was still alive. And that one day, he would come back. He would come back to kill him once and for all./span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="85g2l-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="85g2l-0-0"span style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="85g2l-0-0" /span/div  
/div  
div class="" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; color: #111111; font-family: 'Libre Baskerville', serif; font-size: 17px; letter-spacing: -0.2px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fafafa;" data-block="true" data-editor="ipdj" data-offset-key="7f0nm-0-0"  
div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; position: relative; direction: ltr;" data-offset-key="7f0nm-0-0"span class="hardreadability" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;"And as McCree pondered these thoughts, he could hear the gentle humming of the Jumbo Barrel jetting through the sky/spanspan style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; transition: background 0.5s; background: transparent !important;" data-offset-key="7f0nm-1-0"./span/div  
/div 


End file.
